Different Ending to Twilight
by Pinky57
Summary: James is after Bella and she never snuck away from Jasper and Edward takes Bella away, hiding her from James. Does he ever find her?
1. Chapter 1

Different Ending to Twilight

Stephenie Meyer owns all.

I made Jasper a little bit more chattier than he normally is, other than that, it's pretty cannoned.

Chapter 1: An Hour

**(B-POV)**

James was after me. He was consumed by the hunt, that's what Edward had told me and he said that the only way to stop his was to rip him apart and burn the pieces. Just thinking of Edward made me feel anxious, I had no idea when I would see him again. I shook off that thought as I leaned up against Alice in the backseat of the Mercedes as we made our way to Phoenix as Esme and Rosalie were protecting Charlie and Emmett, Edward and Carlisle made up the hunting group, going after James. The cold skin of Alice reminded me of Edward and was very comforting. I nestled my head in between her shoulders and her head as I was crying and she just took one hand and placed it on my cheek and patting my back with the other. She was soothing me.

"It's going to be okay. You and Edward will see each other again, trust me." She said as the mere mention of him sent me into a panic. She put a hand on each cheek and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, it's going to be okay."

"But what if- what if something happens to any of them…Edward-Esme-Carlisle-Emmett-Rosalie."

"Bella. Nothing is going to happen." She told me honestly. "Our only fear is losing you."

"Why would-" I was starting to say but why would you say that, but Alice cut me off.

"Bella, you don't see the difference in Edward since he met you. Do you think that any one of us wants to look in his eyes I he looses you?" She replied. "Jasper?" She said and the next thing I knew I was asleep. I woke up confused, I looked around me and saw the characteristics of a hotel, the alarm clock on the bedside table, the lamps bolted to the tables, the drapes made out of the same fabric as the bedspread. I tried remember how I got in here, but couldn't remember. I walked over to the drapes and opened, to not be greeted by any light, it was three o'clock in the morning. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the wall and I looked terrible. My hair was in knots and the clothes that I was wearing were still on and wrinkled. I was happy to see that my duffel bag was on the dresser. I jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in." Alice asked as I sighed relieved that it was only Alice.

"Sure."

She came into my room. "You look like you could've slept longer. You look like a mess."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically. "I'm fine."

"You also look like you miss him." She observed.

"Yeah, I really do." I replied, not bothering to hide the desperate tone in my voice, I knew Alice saw me, whether Edward said she saw something like it or not.

She walked over to the curtains and closed them shut again.

"We'll need to stay inside and avoid the sun." She told me.

"Okay." I said, my voice cracking. I was thirsty.

"Thirsty?" She asked me.

"Kind of. You?" I replied.

She laughed, probably due to the casual bringing up of their hunting needs. "Nothing unmanageable." She said, still smiling at me. "I ordered food for you. Before we left, Edward reminded me that you need to eat and he'll not be to happy that you don't smell the same if we don't give you enough protein." She said.

I tried to look or any sign of humor on her face, but there was none. I just sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"I just wonder, sometimes how hard is it for him." I said.

"Oh. We'll you are the only person's blood he's been drawn too, so I imagine he has a pretty hard time, but he's said that it gets easier as he spends more time with you, he said it desensitizes him." She replied.

"Oh. Okay, I'm going to go eat now." I said.

"Okay." She said as she took my hand and led us to the living room where Jasper was motionless as he sat in front of the TV. I sat in the floor, my feet crossed under the coffee table. Alice brought me my food and placed it in front of me on the table, along with a glass of water.

"Dinner. Is. Served." She said.

"Thank you, Alice." I said as I looked up to see her smiling face. Was there ever bringing this little pixie down, I don't think so. I ate all my food and Alice set it outside the hallway for it to be picked up. The atmosphere was tense, due to my anxiety. Jasper had told me that I had nothing to worry about. Alice and Jasper handled the situation better than I did as I couldn't sit still and paced, they only sat still. They were gazing at me and I saw their moves moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, I knew that they could hear each other. I went back in the bedroom to sleep, because I needed something to do. Alice followed me as I went to the bedroom, hotel suites, you have to love 'em. As I lay on the bed, Alice sat right beside me. Due to Jasper's absence from this room, the panic once again took over. I curled myself up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Jasper." Alice said.

I heard the door open again as Jasper came into the room, laid a hand on my shoulder and I almost immediately went asleep. I woke up when the phone started to ring. I immediately popped out of bed, and literally ran into the living room, surprised that I didn't trip.

"Carlisle." She said, calmly.

"Yes," she said, glancing at me.

"I saw that," she said. "Hmm." They kept on talking and I was bouncing in place. "Bella." She said to me, handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, not needing to, I already knew who it was. I ran back to the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"Bella." Edward said, I could hear the relief. As I heard his voice, it was almost as though he were here with me.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad that you're okay, I've been worried sick!" I said.

"Bella." His tone was frustrated. "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." He told me. As he spoke more, the cloud of despair and panic subsided.

"So where are you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Bella, we lost him. He's careful to stay far enough away that I can't hear his thoughts."

"Is that what Alice saw, that he got away?" I asked him.

"Yes. Now, Bella, you don't have to worry. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again. I'm coming to get you, and then we'll go somewhere… together." He said. I sighed happily.

"I miss you." I told him, in a desperate tone.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It feels as though you've taken half myself with you."

_Gosh! Edward. You've gone soft on us! _I heard Emmett in the background. I loved Emmett, he was hilarious and the big brother I always wanted but never had.

"Come and get it then. Hey, Emmett!" I called.

"I will, as soon as I possibly can." He said as Emmett was saying. "Hey, Bella!"

"I love you." I told him, even though I knew he needed no reminder.

"I love you, too." He said. "I'll come for you soon." He said.

_Yeah, cause you can't stand to be away from her. Eddie boy here in in love. _

I heard Carlisle laugh.

"I'll be waiting."

"I will see you soon. Bye." He said, as the phone went dead. As soon as I hung up that phone, the dark clouds came back and I started to cry. I set the phone on the bed and Alice came back in as I climbed under the covers.

"When will he get here?" I asked her. Hey eyes went blank and she inhaled a deep breath.

"A day and two hours." She told me. I smiled, this time I'd be with Edward, somewhere. I didn't really care where I was long as I was with him. I slept sort of peacefully. I kept seeing James' red eyes every time I closed mine. I was woken up at three again and I felt cool arms warp around me, the first thing I thought, Edward.

"Edward?" I asked.

"No, but were going to go get him." Alice replied. "He caught an earlier flight."

"He's coming?" I asked.

"He'll be here in an hour."

"An hour, what are we waiting for. Let's go." I called, looking forward to seeing Edward again and being in his arms.

"Jasper is checking us out and I've already packed for you." As she said this, Jasper came in the room.

"Someone's happier." He mocked me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "And thanks for looking after me, it couldn't have been easy for either of you." I told them sincerely.

"As we told you before, we only worry about losing, you can't see the changes that you've brought to him, let alone the rest of the family. You make each other happy." Jasper told me. "So are you ready to go?" He asked me. Like he needed to, he could probably feel the anxiety with his gift.

"Like you need to ask," I said hopping out of bed and Alice gave me a set of clothes. It was a royal blue short- sleeve button up blouse and blue American Eagle jean shorts and white flip flops. It is Phoenix after all, and Spring vacation from School anyway, and Charlie thought I was going home and Mom thought I was still with Charlie. I was kind of nervous too, I didn't know how I should greet Edward, he hadn't been around me in a while and I didn't want it to be hard for him right off the bat. But I wanted to run and throw myself in his arms.

"Bella, don't worry, what you're going to do to greet him, he'll love." Alice said as I was still changing in the bathroom, she was standing outside the door.

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

"Alright, come on out, let's see." Alice said excitedly, if there was anything that made her happy it was clothes. I took one last look in the mirror and sighed as I stepped out and Alice gasped. My hair actually behaved, it curled under and had just a tiny wave to it as it flowed down my back.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Just let me fix you up a little bit," She said taking a tube of mascara and foundation out of her purse. She quickly applied it to my face and eyelashes and I was dying to get to the airport. Alice did a quick once over and I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the lobby were Jasper was with the bags. She looked at me and smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, I must be an emotional rollercoaster." I told him apologetically.

"It's fine, Bella. I know you're excited to see him. I bet you he's excited to see you as well." He replied. "Let's get going, so we can reunite you two lovebirds." He said, laughing, Alice joined in.

For once I was glad that the Cullens drove fast. I didn't care, whatever got me to Edward faster.

"Which way to the airport, Bella?" He asked me.

"Stay on the I-ten." I replied, anxiously.

"Bella, calm down, you're going to give me a headache." He said, still mocking me, trying to lighten to mood, it didn't need any lightening, I was in cloud nine as long I knew that Edward and I would be together again.

"You can get headaches?" I asked him, confused.

"I don't know, but if you keep going on like this, I might." He replied, grinning.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Fine, I go hunting at night." He replied, looking at me in the eyes as he pulled into the airport parking lot. I felt like a kid in a candy store. Alice came over to my side of the car.

"Are ya ready?" She asked me.

"Like you need to ask." I said as I yawned, it was four thirty in the morning.

"Come on, then." She said as she laughed and started to pull me forward by my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We're Here

Alice drug me into the terminal. She immediately drug us to the food court, to a McDonald's.

"Alice," I complained in a groan.

"What? You don't want to be hungry when he gets here, do ya?" She asked as we stood in a line.

"No, I guess not." I replied when we were next in line. I ordered a Egg Mcmuffin and a coke. I got my food and we sat down in the food court where Jasper was waiting in a booth, away from everyone.

"Jasper are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't take offense, but you smell better than all of these people." He told me as he smiled.

"Why would I take offense to that? As far as I'm concerned , it's a compliment. I'd hate to think that I stunk, or if I didn't smell like this, Edward and I never would have met." As I spoke of Edward I looked at my cell phone, we had only ten minutes. Jasper must have felt my unease.

"Come on, let's go to the gate." Jasper said as Alice nodded, looking at me and smiling.

"Stay calm Bella. The plane is not late or anything. He's going to be here in nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Alice told me. We all three starting walking to the gate I was ahead of Alice and Jasper, they were walking hand in hand and we formed a triangle. We found the gate and Alice sat down and put my bag in the floor and Jasper sat next to her, and I tried to sit by Alice. Tried is the right word. I'd sit down and start to bounce and get up and pace, and I'd cycle again and then a few minutes later I heard a ding.

"Attention, Flight 345 from Portland has landed." The PA said. Portland. What was he doing in Portland.

I just beamed at Alice and she nodded towards the gate, telling me to keep watch. Being short was at my disadvantage here. I stood up in the chairs and found Edward's bronze hair and I hopped down and plowed my way through the passengers getting off the plane and I froze. There he was, he must have smelled me or heard my heart beat, because he froze too. I ran to him and jumped and he caught me. I hitched my legs around him. He hugged me to him.

"Bella." He said softly as he kissed me tenderly. He pulled back and I jumped down from him and grabbed his hand and led him to where Alice and Jasper were.

Alice just laughed as we came up.

"Told ya he didn't care." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said, honestly. Taking me in his cool embrace once again and kissed the top of my head. I just rested my neck in between his head and shoulder, I felt him stroking my hair. I kissed him on his neck.

"Thank you." Edward said to Jasper. "I know it wasn't easy for you." He told him.

"It wasn't that bad, even though she smelt better than the humans here." He said mocking me, again. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, sensing my pure joy. "You've no idea how crazy her emotions were when Alice said that you were coming. She's emo." Jasper said, laughing.

"Okay, Jasper. Enough making fun of me." I mumbled into Edward's chest. He laughed as I came out of his embrace and he reached one hand up and started stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Did you eat?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said while I looked down at our entwined hands.

"You'd think that she was a malnourished person and you were food." Alice said, smiling at me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Anywhere you want." He said. "but Forks, until the tracker is dealt with."

"I don't know, you pick." I told him. "I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you." I said. "What are you guys going to be doing?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"We'll be going to help the others hunt." Jasper said.

"We probably need to be going." Alice said. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, for everything." I told her honestly.

"Welcome." She said, smiling.

"Thank you Jasper." I said, keeping my distance. "For putting up with my emotional rollercoaster."

"I was glad to. Until next time." Jasper said as he and Alice went back to the garage. I was happy to have Edward right next to me. We stayed at the Airport.

We were looking at the flight board.

"Just pick a place and we're off." Edward told me, while he had me against his side and his arm around my waist.

"Well, I want to go somewhere we you could come out in the day. I don't want you to be locked up in a house all day, and only to be coming out at night." I said. "just like a real vampire." I whispered.

He just looked at me and laughed. "How about Vancouver? There's a plane that leaves in an hour." He asked me.

"Really, I'm serious. Anywhere you go, I go." I told him.

"Alright then, it's settled. We already have a house in Vancouver."

"Already?" I asked him.

"I've told you, we move around a lot and after everyone we know is away…or dead, we can move back to a place we were before. Come on, let's go." He said, pulling my hand. We came up to the counter and we got two first class tickets, right next to each other. We just sat in the terminal and waited for our plane. The PA announced our boarding and Edward and I got up and boarded. We walked through the cabin and into first class, we just put our bags on the floor. I folded my armrest back into the seat and leaned against Edward. He just took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, immediately getting back in my own seat.

He pulled me back against him. "I've never been better." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He just laughed. As the captain announced the takeoff.

"What?" I asked him, playing with his hand that was rested on my collarbone.

"Nothing just putting people over yourself in pure Bella-fashion." He said, kissing my head. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes, his eyes weren't as gold as they usually are. I was kind of worried.

"You need to hunt as soon as we get there." I told him, whispering. "And don't argue, no it can't wait."

"But I'm not going to leave you defenseless." He said.

"I'll be fine for an hour or so." I told him. He just sighed.

"Okay, but I'm not going until we settle in." He said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked him.

"Bella." he groaned. "I'll be fine"

I nestled closer to him and he rested his chin on my head.

"Thank you." I said, still leaning against him.

"It was really my pleasure." He said sincerely. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon and Edward closed the window shut. I looked at him and he just smiled.

I sighed and settled in further, we still had a few hours left on the plane. I put my ear buds in and I feel asleep with my Ipod playing. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"Bella, we're here." Edward said. "Time to awake, sleeping beauty." He told me and I snorted. He just laughed. I sat up and looked around and saw the other passengers getting up and stretched and yawned. We got up and Edward took both of the bags and we got off of the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vancouver

Edward led us into the terminal and we walked into the night and he got us a cab. We put our bags in the trunk and got in. I was still tired and I was drifting off when Edward told the driver where to go. A half an hour later, I was being shaken awake.

"No, five more minutes." I complained.

I felt him laugh. "Bella, come on. Time to wake up." He told me, shaking me again. I involuntarily opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the massive white house, away from any other houses, surrounded by trees. Just like the other house in Forks, this house had a lot of windows. I stepped out of the cab and Edward paid him and we got our stuff out of the trunk. Edward shut the trunk and the cab left. He came up beside me.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's just like the other house. It's big enough, that's for sure. Don't forget about our deal." I reminded him. "Looks like you could use a good hunt."

"Let's get settled down first." He said as we made our way the steps. The living room was clean and classy like the other house. There was a couch and a loveseat and an armchair facing a huge TV. I had the thought that the big TV was Emmett's idea. Edward went up the steps and I followed him to the last door on the right on the third floor. I leaned against the threshold and immediately knew I was in Edward's room. It was the same as his other room, except his music was all gone. He had the same black leather pull-out couch, and he had tons of books. He went over to his couch and took out the cushions and pulled out the bed. I was glad that he wanted me to sleep in his room.

"I'll go get the linens." He said as he ran out of the room and was back with the bedding in a second. I walked over to couch and helped him make the bed. After we got done making the bed, he walked over to me and embraced me and I rested my forehead against his chest. "While I'm out, I'll go get some food for you."

I just sighed and all of a sudden we were falling. We landed on the bed.

"Hey!" I yelled, as I playfully shoved him.

He just looked innocent as he sat cross legged beside me. I climbed in his lap and he tucked my head under his chin. Then he preceded to tickle me.

"Edward!…..Stop…Stop it! You're killing me!" I said between giggles and he looked at me and laughed. I looked him in the eyes, only around the iris was still golden and the rest was black. "Edward, I think you need to go." I told him. He just rolled over on his back.

"I don't want to, but I guess I must." He said as kissed me and he was gone. I just went to look around the house. I started on the third floor. I looked at the room across from Edward's and it was classy and I figured it was Rosalie and Emmett's room. It was painted a golden-yellow color and the floor was a light maple hardwood and they had a white bed frame with a navy comforter and white sheets and white pillows and decorated pillows. I went over to the dresser and looked at the family picture of all of them. Edward looked happy, but not 100%. They all looked exactly the same. Alice was her normal, happy self, Rosalie was perfect was always and Esme had her arms around Carlisle and Emmett had Jasper in a headlock. I just smiled. I left the room and went to what looked like to me, Alice and Jasper's room. Their room was more modern. The walls are a dark red and the comforter was black and the bed had white sheets, all of the furniture was stained the deep red cherry. She also had a lot of pictures on her dresser, her and Jasper, Edward, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett and she had the same family picture that Rose had in her room. I went to her walk in closet, it was the size of my room in Forks, it was massive. She left a good amount of her clothes behind. I then went downstairs to Carlisle's study and it was just like the one in Forks, it held massive amount of book space and it still had all of the medical equipment. down the steps, slowly not wanting to trip because I knew no one was here to catch me. I looked at all the rooms downstairs, just guest rooms and I went back down to the first floor, to the living room. I plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote off of the coffee table. I turned on the Food Channel, but it was a mistake I got really hungry and I wished Edward would hurry up, it was selfish. He needed to hunt. I missed him. It was lonely in this big house all by myself. My stomach started to growl.

"Someone sounds hungry." I heard Edward say, I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked over and he was in the kitchen, I didn't even hear him.

"Edward!" I sang as I jumped up off the couch and ran at him and threw myself at him.

"Hi there." He said, laughing as he gently gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you're back. It was getting lonely being in this house alone or a few hours." I said as I laid my head against his chest.

"I'm glad I'm back too, I already put up the groceries." He said.

"You're fast, and quiet." I told him and pulled away from his embrace as the phone started ringing.

Edward picked me up and carried me out back into the living room and sat us down on the couch and took the phone out of the holder and answered it.

"Alice." He greeted her.

"Ok." He reached back and hit a button. I then heard everyone.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice greeted me happily.

"Hey it's talking, like out loud! It's my favorite lil human! Hey, bro!"

"Hey, Emmett." Edward and I said at the same time.

He busted out laughing, I heard Esme giggle in the background. Having all of them in the car should've been….interesting.

"Hey, Esme." I said.

"Hello, Bella. Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Esme asked.

"I bet so!" Emmett said, "Ouch! Rose, what was that for?" He asked innocently.

I laughed.

"So, where are you?" I asked them.

"Were in Seattle, trying to track him down." Alice replied.

"Where are you?" Esme asked.

"Vancouver." Edward replied.

"At the house?"

"Yes."

"Vancouver, That's good." I heard Carlisle say, speaking for the first time.

"Alright, we have to go, talk to you later," Edward said.

"See you guys, soon. Love ya." I said.

**James POV;**

This little human was starting to frustrate me, but it would all be worth it in the end, she smelled absolutely luscious. As soon as I saw the mind reader protecting her, I knew this would be great fun. I knew that the whole coven would protect this little mundane, puny, pathetic human girl. This is what I live for, the game… the hunt. It's what people would call, my obsession, and the Cullen's involvement just makes this all the more fun. I was being followed by the jeep. Victoria stayed in Forks to make sure that she wasn't there, or didn't come back. I knew that the mind reader wasn't with them anymore, but I didn't know where he went because the coven didn't let me pass and follow him. He was also one of the fastest vampires I'd ever met, I wouldn't have been able to keep up with the kid.

I heard the punching of buttons on a cell phone and I heard people talking. I was following them as the leader was driving.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard the little pixie said. I knew her, she had been the only prey that I let slip through my fingers. I would never begin the attachment that our kind made to humans, like the old one with the pixie or the mind reader and my next meal.

Then I heard the big one greet her, he was such a softie, he had also attached to this human along with the psychic, the mind reader and apparently the rest of the family.

Ahh, the words that I've been waiting for.

"Where are you?" The female asked.

I listened intently for her answer.

V_ancouver. _I heard, yes! Alright! I started running towards the border and I got there in no time at all and started around town, I didn't smell her scent and I didn't smell the mind reader's either. I just wondered aimless around the city for a few more hours, not catching anything and I made my way to the outskirts of the town, knowing that their other house was secluded. I looked through out the forest and found the house. It was night, so I knew the human was sleeping, I was a good ten miles away from the house, in a tree surveying the house. I was far enough away that I knew that the mind reader couldn't hear my thoughts, so he wouldn't know that I was there. The house was in a small clearing, with evergreen trees to the north, south and east, on the west side, there was a beach. It was a pristine white beach, with cerulean water. I would just wait until the mind reader went out to hunt again before I would attack.

**Alice POV:**

I saw that he'd go to Vancouver and we followed him there. Hoping that he wouldn't be on to us. The female had gave up and ran off a long time ago. We went to the airport and booked a private flight to Vancouver and we left then. I knew that excluding Rose, everyone would fight to keep this girl alive. She had become Edward's everything. I saw that he couldn't leave her alone. We all could also see that she made him so happy, and that in turn made the rest of us happy, well happier. Emmett was thrilled at the fact that we had another go at him. We arrived in Vancouver in hardly no time at all and we immediately caught his scent. We followed it through town, and then followed it near the house. I saw him in a tree on the Northwest corner of the house so we all got in position around the tree as Emmett climbed another and jumped out of his tree and pounced on James. They fell to the ground and James snaked out of Em's hold, he and Jasper took off after him, but I had seen that he would run and so I was hidden and I leaped out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground and kept him there and until Emmett and Jasper caught up with him. Jasper held him as Emmett dismembered him. Em, Jazz and I picked up the pieces and ran back to the others where they had started a fire and we just stood there, watching the tracker burn. After a few minutes, he was turned into ash, into nothing and we then went into the house, quietly cause I knew that Bella was asleep and we just went to our rooms.

**Bella POV:**

Edward and I were on the couch, just enjoying each other's company and I started dozing off and I felt us moving up the steps and I felt cold hands on my back where my shirt was raised where I had been in his lap. I felt him move a little bit and then he put me on the bed and then tucked me in. I felt him lay down next to me and I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. I slept dreamlessly and woke up in the morning with sun coming in through the blinds, creating a striped pattern on the wall. Edward was lying beside me. I propped myself up on my elbow and Edward was smiling at me, just beaming.

"What?" I asked him.

"They got him." Edward replied.

"What, we can go home now?" I asked him.

"Unless you want to stay here a couple more days. Alone." He replied, smiling.

"It's alright by me."

"I know I just did not hear that." Alice said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway, smiling.

I jumped out of bed and jumped at her.

"Alice!" I said, hugging and after a long few seconds I pulled away and I heard Edward laugh behind me and I opened my arms and Alice picked me up and ran me to the living room where everyone was.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, my feet were no longer on the ground as he picked me up in a second and swung me around.

"I missed you too Emmett. I'm just glad that you guys are all okay."

I walked over to Esme and she hugged me and so did Carlisle. Jasper just nodded at me in greeting and Rosalie just glared at me.

"Ok, Bella. Now we have to make your alibi real, what we told Charlie."

"Oh, no. Alice don't even." I said as Edward was by my side.

"Shopping!" She shrieked as she pulled me and I pulled Edward.


End file.
